creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie's Variety Theater/List of Episodes
Season 1 (25 Episodes) 0. Open For Show Business!: Sophie and her friends reopen a theater to be able to prepare performances. (pilot episode) (NOTE: This is the only episode not divided into three story segments, due to the fact that this is the pilot episode.) 1. The Greatest Fun in the West *Shoot, Don't Tell: A parody of classic western films such as High Noon. *Hang Ten....Or Twenty: A parody of surfing films. *Cop 'Till You Drop: A parody of Beverly Hills Cop. 2. Clue-dunit *Private's Property: A parody of Sherlock Holmes. *Yoinks!: A parody of the Scooby-Doo series. *A Manor of Truth: A parody of the Clue game. (NOTE: This is the only segment with two alternate endings (not unlike the 1985 Clue film). Any of the three endings is displayed randomly for each broadcast of the episode on television. When viewed online, the video to the Clue-dunit episode will immediately pause before the ending, allowing the viewer to select any of the three different endings. Even attempting to skip to the end of the video will force the viewer into the selection. The YouTube version has the selection at the end of the video, where the three different endings are marked unlisted and can only be accessed through the Clue-dunit video.) 3. Space Yourself *Samur-Sci-Fi: A parody of the Star Wars series. *O.T.: A parody of E.T. *Hai, Robotter: A parody of Astro Boy (2009 film) 4. Joint Adventure *Proelium Parker: A parody of Indiana Jones *Island Ed on Florida Keys: A parody of Cast Away *Mush Stay Awake: A parody of The Call of the Wild 5. Ahoy, Girls and Boys! *The Best Chest: A parody of Treasure Island. *Golden BrickBottom: A parody of SpongeBob SquarePants. *Land Ho-No!: A parody of Titanic. 6. Oh, the Horror! *En Garden! *No Brainer *Road Tripped 7. Action Attractions *Bounty County *Heropolis *Guns n' Hoses 8. Love It or Lose It *For Your Hearts Only *Memory Matchmaker *Wedding on Wednesday 9. Drama King of Queens *Hearts and Sneezes *The Biggest Question *Failing Family 10. The Doctor's Note *Jay's Anatomy: A parody of Grey's Anatomy. *Police Box Frenzy: A parody of Doctor Who. *Colonel Hospital: A parody of General Hospital. 11. Crazy Contraptions *Don't Turn My Crank: A parody of the Mouse Trap game. (NOTE: This is the second parody of a board game and the first segment to have an original plot connected to what it's parodying.) *Barry Screwis, PH.d: A parody of The Absent-Minded Professor and The Nutty Professor. A tribute to the now-deceased Jerry Lewis. *House of Max: Inspired by The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror segment "House of Whacks". 12. Stay Tuned! *The Hills Have Ears: A parody of The Sound of Music. *Symphoon: A parody of Singin' in the Rain. *More on the Floor: A parody of Saturday Night Fever. 13. Documentary Scanner *December of the Seals: A parody of March of the Penguins. *Heating Up: A parody of An Inconvenient Truth. *Fat, Fatter, Fattest: A parody of Supersize Me. Category:List of episodes